heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamok the Reborn
"You need more? But.......don't you think I've killed enough? Well........I guess I could get more sacrifices." Appearance Jamok is tall, slender, but broad shouldered. He hunches over though, so he doesn't appear as tall. Jamok's mask covers only his mouth. His mask is designed with a crooked smile stretching from ear to ear. He wears no witch doctor mask. Instead, he intimidates oponants by having all his teeth sharpened. The only part of his head that isn't shaved is his sideburns and the back of his head. On top of his head is a tattoo of a brain that cuts off at his forehead. At the cut off, black paint covers his forehead, except his eyebrows, they have white paint on them. On his nose and cheeks is blood red paint with thin white lines that look like tendon on his nose and cheeks. He wears a tattered brown orangish hood that drapes over his shoulders. He has armor on his chest and stomach, made out of the finely laced bones of the animals he's killed. On his wrists he wears maic charms made of laced jade, dark rubies, and dark zircon. On both of his middle and index fingers, he wears rusted brass rings with small jewels engraved in them. Across his chest armor he has a rope sash with shrunkin heads, eyes fallen out, teeth hanging on end. On his neck, he wears layers of brass chains with small, inhuman skulls strung on them. He wears a loincloth over his pants, both of wich are tan. Backstory Jamok was a Witch Doctor who stumbled upon a small village. He told the village that they were impure, and through building him a temple and offering him sacrifices to offer to the Unformed Lands, he would make it prosper. And so he did. The village turned into a prosperous city, atracting many people from all across Sanctuary to live there. Jamok would make sacrifices to the gods every 6 months, Jamok would sacrifice a human, usually a prisoner of war. A huge celebration was held after the sacrifice was made. But, on one day, after the ceremony, when Jamok was finishing up the ceremony, he heard one word: More. Jamok tried to pay no mind to it, and eventually he went to bed. As he slept that night, he had a terrible nightmare of an old man begging Jamok for more. Jamok had no idea who the old man was, or what he wanted more of. The old man explained he was a god visiting Jamok in his dreams and he wanted more sacrifices. So, in secret, Jamok would make an extra sacrifice every couple of weeks. Jamok still heard the man ask for more. The pleas of the man started to drive Jamok insane. The man kept asking more frequanlty as time went on. Jamok grew so desprete, he would start to kidnap people in the middle of the night and kill them. After only a few weeks of this happening, people started to notice. Jamok eventually reached the breaking point. He could no longer take it. He went on an all night killing spree in the city, hoping that the voices would finally be satisfied. Only a few hours into his sacrificing, he was caught, beaten and thrown out of the city to be left for dead. After being thrown out, he realized that the voices stop. He was happy, but also stunned that he performed such a hanis act. From that day forward, he decided to use his magical abilities for good, not in hope that he will be redemmed though, as what he did was to horrible, he thought he could not be redemmed. Weapons/abilities As a Witch Doctor, Jamok relies more on his spells and abilities than his weapon. His only weapons are his ceremonial dagger, which has a ten inch, enchanted obsidian blade. Jamok's spells fall under the category, Decay, meaning his spells are focused on summoning spirits and zombies. This is a list of his spells. Most spells require a certain amount of posts to recharge. Plague of Toads: '''Primary spell, main method of attack. Jamok summons an acidic, poisonous toad. He can throw them in groups of 3 or 6. The toads burst on impact of another person. Costs no mana '''Grasp of the Dead: Hands burst through the ground to hold the victim in place and claw at them. Deals little physical damage. Takes 4 posts to recharge. '''Summon Zombie Dogs: '''Summons 2 zombie dogs to fight with Jamok. The dogs have an infectious bite that poisons if they bite to long, dogs are fragile. Recharge will start after dogs are killed, takes 6 posts to recharge. '''Zombie Charger: '''Summons a zombie that runs towards where Jamok commands. The zombie starts to decay into acid as soon as it's summoned. Takes 2 posts to recharge. '''Spirit Barrage: '''Summons angry spirits that rush the target. Summoned in groups of 4, deal minor damage each, deals cold damage. Takes 3 posts to recharge. '''Acid Bathe: '''Jamok summons a large zombie head, filled with boiling acid. He can squeeze the head to shoot the acid at high pressure infront of him, toss it in the air to bathe people below in acid, or roll it on the ground, were it bursts like a bomb. Takes 5 posts to recharge. '''Abomination: '''Jamok summons a huge zombie with bloody claws and acid vomit. The abomination can cut into itself and make 2 smaller zombies to fight on. Takes 10 posts to recharge Personality Jamok can be prideful and playful, even when fighting. The one subject that can turn him is demons. When anything remotley dominc is brought up, Jamok quits his usual joking deminer and becomes much more serious.